Everything Works Out
by Curtis255
Summary: AU! Katniss and Peeta graduate high school and have to grow up to be adults quickly. Everlark Love.
1. Chapter 1

_I haven't done Hunger Games fanfiction before but I'm really excited to start and I wonder if anyone reads them anymore. I know I do. Its 2019 and Hunger Games was like a 2012-2015 but I hope a good portion do read the fanfictions still. _

_**Modern Day AU **_

Katniss sat in the bathroom on the floor. She had missed her period and was supposed to be getting ready for her highschool graduation. Her and Peeta had been dating for 3 ½ years and being together so long they had decided to take the next step and they were each other's first time. Peeta had always made sure they were being safe but three weeks ago while they were at Finnick's beach house celebrating Annie's birthday, the condom broke. Peeta was so scared and kept apologizing but Katniss calmed him down. She didn't tell him when she started to feel nauseous even though he asked her everyday since. Annie got her a pregnancy test last took it first thing this morning and now she was here sitting on the bathroom floor thinking of how to tell wasn't entirely scared because Peeta and her were not going to collage .

Peeta was inheriting the bakery tomorrow morning and she did not have the money for college. Katniss had no clue where her life was going and what job she was gonna get but now everything would be different.

Katniss picked herself up from the floor and put the green, thin strapped, above the knee length dress on after she did her makeup. Her hair was left down in curls, the way Peeta loved. She walked down stairs and put on her medium height heels. Prim squealed when she saw her walk into the living room. They drove to Panem High and she joined her class in the building after receiving her cap and gown.

Arms wrapped around her middle and she quickly turned around and found herself wrapped in Peeta's arms.

"Hey, Lovebug. You look amazing. You still feeling okay?" Peeta said quietly to her.

"Hey, umm actually, Peeta, I have to talk to you about that."

"What's wrong Kat? You feeling sick?"

"Umm… yes, Peeta… I'm Pregnant" Katniss said quickly and buried her face in his chest because she didn't want to see. Peeta holds her close immediately, squeezing her gently in his arms.

"I love you, Katniss. This is good. My parents and I sign the bakery over to me tomorrow morning. We can live in the apartment above the bakery and save up our money. Get married and have our baby." He whispers into her ear before kissing her earlobe.

"Peeta, can we really do this?"

"Of course we can. You okay with being the Baker's Wife?" Katniss nods her head against his shoulder. "We're gonna be alright, baby." Katniss pulls herself a step away from him and fixes her hair before she gives him a soft smile.

"Peet! Katniss!" Finnick calls, dragging Annie behind him.

Finnick barrels into Peeta in a bear hug. Annie gives Katniss a gentle hug. "Did you take the test yet?" Annie whispers to her.

"Yes, I just told Peeta"

"Is everything good? He's happy?"

"Yes, Peeta's happy." Katniss affirms.

"Why's Peeta happy?" Finnick asks innocently. He's always been nosie.

"Katniss is pregnant and is gonna move in with me above the bakery." Peeta states proudly.

"Peeta that's amazing, dude! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I kinda just found out a few seconds ago."

"I only found out for sure this morning." Katniss admitted to Finnick.

"Graduates get in the procession line and wait for the Principal to lead you out to the football field." Mr. Jones calls out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After graduation their families have them separated for family pictures. Peeta comes up and scoops Katniss up into his arms bridal style and Prim gets an adorable picture of the sweet moment. Peeta's parents and two older brothers come over to join the everdeens. It took Mrs. Mellark a while to accept Katniss and her youngest son dating. The Mellarks and Everdeens took a while to accept their relationship. Mr. Mellark and Mrs. Everdeen came to the agreement that their relationship didn't work out because their children were meant to be together.

They got pictures of Katniss and Peeta and after a few, he turned to Katniss and kissed her lips softly and chastily in front of their families. He dropped to one knee in front of Katniss and both of their families. Katniss gasps as he pulls a ring from his pocket.

"Katniss Everdeen, I have loved you since I was five years old and I will love you as long as I breathe and longer. I want to grow old with you and spend our lives together. I want us to be a family. Will you do me the privilege and honor of marrying me?"

Katniss couldn't believe he had been planning to propose today. Tears were slowly falling from her eye and she didn't know if it was from emotion and how much she loved him or if it was from her hormones.

Without hesitation katniss proudly said "Yes!". Peeta stood and cupped her face in his hands, drawing her in for a kiss. They pull back to see their families smiling at them. Katniss' father is the first to speak and he says "congratulations" and reaches to shake Peeta's hand.

"Did any of you know about this?" Katniss asks. She still had her arms wrapped around Peeta's waist and he held her close to him.

"Peeta came by while you were out with Prim last week. He asked me for your hand in marriage. I gave him our blessing because he's the love of your life, Babygirl." Mr. Everdeen said. He had his arm around his wife. had tears in here eyes.

XXXXXXXXX

_Peeta and Katniss' shared Graduation party 3 days later_

Peeta looked around from his conversation with his oldest brother, Wheaton. Wheaton had married two years ago and now had a son named Bannock Jr. Named after Mr. Mellark. He hadn't seen Katniss in a few and was looking to get out of hearing his brother complain about the downside of having a baby and his brother had no clue Katniss was pregnant. He had last seen her talking to Johanna Hawthorne, Gale's wife of year. Peeta excuses himself to go find his Fiance. He finds her inside his house, talking to Johanna and Gale. Peeta's parents home was fairly large because owning the Mellark Bakery has brought in quite a lot since it gained popularity. They opened up two other locations that each of Peeta's older brothers ran.

He walks up behind Katniss, admiring her blue sundress. It had a deep V neckline with thin straps and sinched waist. The dress was short and didn't even hit her knees. The dress hugs her smooth curves and her breasts. He places a gentle hand on the small of her back and she pivots to see him. A big smile spreads across her face.

"Hi Peeta! Johanna and Gale just told me that they are expecting a baby." Katniss says with a smile.

"Congratulations! Umm… Kat did you tell them?"

"No I wanted you here." Katniss blushes. "You say it better."

"We already know that you're engaged, Catnip." Gale interjects.

"She means that Katniss is also pregnant." Peeta says gently.

"OMG Brainless!" a 2 month pregnant Johanna Exclaims to Katniss. Jo is barely showing but she is wearing a fitted light green dress. "We can be pregnant buddies." Jo laughs and Katniss joins. They both aren't huggers.

Peeta shakes Gale's hand in a gentlemanly manor. "How has you morning sickness been?" Johanna asks Katniss.

"It's worse at night before bed but does hit early in the morning. I feel sick all day mostly but don't really actually throw up." Katniss explains to Jo. This was the first Peeta is hearing about her symptoms. He pulls Katniss closer using the hand around her back had been loosely holding her hip.

"You haven't told me that you haven't been feeling well." He says to her quietly.

"I didn't want you worrying."

"I have always worried about you and I always will."

"Mine was scarce and I only got it for the first 5 weeks."

"It's different for every woman, so I am probably gonna be sick for a while." Katniss says resting her head on Peeta's shoulder and wraps her arms around his waist.

"I hope you start to feel better soon Catnip." Gale says as he watches Mrs. Everdeen comes up asking Peeta and Katniss to come to start saying goodbye to everyone.

"We'll see you guys around." Peeta says leading Katniss away.

_Please leave a review. I really wanna know if this is a flop or if people will actually read this and want me to continue _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 **_

_I'm so surprised by the feedback that the first chapter received. Thank you all. _

_A week post graduation party_

Katniss lay in bed watching the sun rise. She knew that if she sat up, she would get sick again. Her mom wouldn't let her move in with Peeta till they were married. Her family had no clue that she was pregnant. Her mom was busy working odd hours in the summer as a nurse and her father was a hunter for the local butcher. She wanted to tell Prim but was nervous.

Katniss hears a knock at the front door but before she got up she heard Prim answer the door. Katniss thought she heard her name so she quickly sat up only to instantly regret it and run across the hall to the bathroom. Loud footsteps were heard then a knock on the bathroom door..

"Katniss?" Peeta called. "Are you alright? Prim said you've been feeling sick. She let me in. May come in Kat?"

"Yeah." She moans out weakly, her head propped on her arm on the toilet seat.

Peeta quickly rushes in, shutting the door behind him and joining her in front of the toilet, pulling the hair away from her face.

"Baby, are you okay?" Peeta's voice laced heavily with concern.

Katniss was about to answer when another round a nausea hits her and she begins to throw up with Peeta holding her hair back and rubbing her back soothingly.

"Let it out, Love, I'm here now. It's alright." Peeta soothes her gently. After a while she pulls back from the toilet and leans back completely against Peeta's chest. Katniss continues to pant, trying desperately to catch her breathe. "Is this what it's like every morning? You get sick?" Peeta asks her after giving her time to breathe.

"Yeah kinda. Also before bed. Normally a while after dinner but I'm getting used to it. It's just getting harder to hide from my family. Prim suspects I'm ill but I need to tell her. My mother knowing would help cause then she can do exams to check on … I don't want to call the baby an "it"." Katniss rambles.

"Hey, that's alright." Peeta lets out a small chuckle. "We can discuss nicknames. My dad always told me that he called us buns. Because we were like buns in the oven."

Katniss giggles "buns … I like that but I want it to be unique to us. Johanna said that this early the baby is the size of a bean. Calling the baby something small might be fitting."

"Mini…?"

"That's too girly."

"I think it's a girl. I can't explain it but it's how I feel. I just know. I can picture us holding a baby girl."

"We need to be gender neutral, Peeta."

"Bug?"

"Bug?!" Katniss exclaims while Peeta helps her up and she brushes her teeth. Katniss gives him a look.

"I just think it sounds small and gentle. Sweet even."

"I guess it's better then "it"." Katniss giggles.

"If you don't like it then we do not have to call our baby, Bug."

"Hearing you say it is making it grow on me." Katniss says and they exit the bathroom to see Prim's shocked face. "Prim! How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know you're pregnant!" Prim exclaims.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. Please, Mom and Dad can't know yet. I found out the morning of graduation."

"Is that the only reason you're marrying Peeta?" Prim asks angrily.

"No, Primmy, we love each other, I promise."

"Prim, I had been planning since before Christmas that I was gonna propose to Katniss after graduation. I promise, this baby is coming at a convenient time." Peeta tells Prim, trying to make her understand.

XXXXXXXX

_Wedding Planning and Telling the Parents_

Katniss sat at the dining room table with her parents, Prim, Peeta and his parents. They were having dinner while discussing wedding details at Peeta's parents place. She and Peeta decided to tell the family tonight. His brothers were absent because Wheaton was with his own family and Rye had a date with his girlfriend Delly. Their moms were discussing decorations and their dads were gently fighting over who would be paying.

"Um… Katniss and I have some news." Peeta says loud enough to catch everyone's attention. He looks to Katniss for strength. "Katniss and I are expecting a baby in February".

Eyes are wide all across the table. Katniss' mother is the first to speak.

"Katniss did we not talk about using protection?" She says with some anger, mixed with disappointment.

"We did, mom, I promise. It broke on us." Katniss answers timidly.

"We aren't getting married because of our baby though. We love each other and I planned to propose before Christmas." Peeta clarifies.

"How far along?" Mrs. Everdeen asked diplomatically.

"About a month." Katniss responds.

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" Mr. Mellark asks trying to make the conversation more positive.

"I have a father's intuition that's it's a girl." Peeta states proudly.

"We will be happy with a healthy baby." Katniss says firmly glancing at Peeta with a look.

"I had father's intuition with both of my girls." Mr. Everdeen says equally proud.

"I knew all my boys were gonna be boys. It annoyed my wife till Peeta was born." says yet again proud, like the other men.

"Father's Intuition is a real thing. I was annoyed that my husband guessed and was right so early."

"I've always wanted a girl. That is why we had three children." said.

"Thanks, Mom." Peeta says sarcastically.

"You're welcome, Peeta." Mrs. Mellark says sweetly.

"Back to the wedding details then?" Mrs. Everdeen asks.

"Do you two have a date in mind?" asks.

"Soon. I don't wanna be huge for our wedding. I wanna look nice." Katniss says.

"Within the next two weeks?" Peeta says.

"We can't have a big wedding in two weeks, Peeta." Mrs. Mellark says.

"I do not want a big wedding." Katniss says with disdain. "I want small, backyard wedding." Katniss states firmly.

They all look at Peeta to fight Katniss for a big wedding. He quickly puts his hands up in mock surrender. "Whatever she wants goes." Peeta says and the fathers quickly agree with him.

"That's my smart boy. Always agree with your wife in these situations, son." Mr. Mellark says.

XXXXXXXXXX

_That Night. Bakery Apartment. _

After their mothers had agreed to drag katniss out to go over wedding details, Peeta brought Katniss back to the bakery with a promise to have her back before midnight. Katniss is laying on the bed in the master bedroom while Peeta showed her all the arrangement for clothing and sharing a closet. He was obviously excited to get married and for her to move in with him.

"...And we can have a nursery in the bedroom across from our room." Peeta says as he lays onto the bed with her. "Is the mattress comfortable enough for you? We can get a new one before you move in, if you don't like it."

"It's so comfy Peeta, I love it. If I wasn't constantly nauseous then I would love for us to break in our bed."

"You need to tell me when you aren't feeling well. Can I get you anything?"

"I just wanna cuddle with you till you have to take me home. Maybe mom will let me stay over now that I'm already pregnant."

Peeta laughs lightly. "I wish, Lovebug." Peeta pulls her against him while she lays her head on his chest. He has his arms around her, a hand lands one on her abdomen.

"Hi, Bug. It's Daddy. Mommy and I love you so much."

"Oh Peeta…" Katniss says in awe. She leans in to kiss his lips sweetly. He kisses back more intensely.

_Thank you all for the feedback. Please continue to communicate with me and give thoughts and opinions on this. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 **_

_Imma start saying dates because this whole 3 days later thing is getting confusing. _

_Graduation May 27th_

_Grad party May 30th_

_Prim finds out June 3_

_Parents find out June 4 _

_June 9th- _

and Mrs. Mellark dragged Katniss out to look for her wedding dress at a local bridal thrift shop. Katniss brought Annie, Johanna, and her friend Madge to help pick her dress. Annie was her maid of honor and Jo and Madge were her only real friends besides her best friend Annie, so they were her bridesmaids. Finnick, was Peeta's best man and best friend. Finnick and Annie were dating and one of Kat and Peeta's couple friends that they had double dated together.

"Katniss, Look at this!" Mrs. Mellark called to her from the racks. Katniss looks up to see a tulle ball gown, with a big skirt and large jeweled belt around the waist. It had long mesh sleeves. Katniss hated it.

"Umm, , I don't really like that one at all."

"Dear, It's beautiful." .

"It looks like a unicorn threw tulle on top and hot glue." Johanna bites.

"How about this one?" Annie suggests, pulling out and holding up a ball gown with this spaghetti straps. The dress had a full skirt and thin jeweled belt. The top was fitted and accentuated her curves.

"It's perfect! I wanna try that one on." Katniss decided. Annie giggled handing her the dress and her and Kat went back to the dressing room to try on the dress while the other women gathered around soft seating around the bridal pedestal. Katniss came out smiling and Annie helped her step up to the pedestal.

"My baby girl is getting married." Mrs. Everdeen said happily.

"Peeta is gonna forget how to breathe when he sees you." Jo says coolly.

Tears spring in Katniss eyes. "This is my dress." Katniss says softly.

After pays for the dress due to Their husbands agreement of splitting up wedding costs. Annie takes the dress back to her and Finnick' place so Peeta won't see it. The boys were moving Katniss' stuff into the bakery apartment.

XXXXXXXX

_June 11th- Wedding Day!_

Katniss woke up gently. The sun in the sky and a smile on her lips. Today was her wedding day to the love her of her life, her high school sweetheart, the father of her baby. She sat up in bed when Prim came into her room with a tray of breakfast.

"Primmy what's all this?"

"Mom and Dad made you breakfast in bed for your big day."

"That's so sweet." Katniss says shoving bacon into her mouth.

After breakfast in bed, Katniss got a shower and shaved. She used extra conditioner in her hair. After blow drying her hair, she slipped into her silk robe while her mother curled her hair. After hair then Mrs. Everdeen did light make up onto her daughter. The dress was put on and she walked downstairs to see her bridesmaids all dressed and waiting.

Her dad walked her to the limo and everyone piled in. Pulling up to the Mellark's huge home, borderline mansion, Gale stood waiting for them with Peeta's brother Rye. Her father gives her his hand to help her get out of the limo.

"You look perfect, soon to be the new ." Gale said with a smile.

"Thank you, Gale." Katniss said, blushing.

"Mrs. Mellark has Peeta locked it the master bedroom and has Peeta's old room as your bridal suit so that you won't see each other before the ceremony." Gale says.

The girls go upstairs and do touch ups and chat till her father comes to gather them for the procession. Annie opens Peeta's third drawer.

"Annie! Don't go through Peeta's stuff!" Katniss scolds.

"Relax, this was planned. Finnick left a gift in here." Annie replies, taking out a small box along with a bigger box. "This one is from Jo and has a note from Peeta, and this bigger one was Jo and Finnicks idea and I am just sorry I could not talk them out of it."

Katniss gives them a curious look and takes the big box first when Annie shoves it at her. Katniss takes the blue floral wrapping paper off and pulls out a red silk bra and pantie set.

"Jo! The hell is this for?" Katniss screams in embarrassment.

"It's more for Peeta, but obviously it's for tonight. Get him all hot and bothered."

"Jo!" Annie and Katniss both reprimanded her.

"What's in the smaller box?" Madge asked.

Katniss opens the smaller box to find a light blue lace garter belt and the note that Annie said was in their from Peeta. "A garter belt?"

"It's an old wedding tradition, Katniss." say. "At the reception, you throw your bouquet to all the single women and he tosses your garter. You wear the garter on your thigh till we do the garter toss. Then you sit on a chair in front of everybody and Peeta slips up your dress and pulls it off with his teeth then re-emerges with your garter in his mouth and tosses it to all the eligible bachelors." explains.

"That's embarrassing." Katniss says.

"That's kind of the point, I think." Annie says.

XXXXXXX

_The wedding _

Katniss stands nervously in the back of the procession line. Her arm locked with her father. Annie stands in front of her, locked with Finnick's arm, Johanna and Gale in the same way and Madge and Rye going first after Wheaton escorts her mother down the aisle and to her seat at the front. The music starts and Wheaton takes Mrs. Mellark and down the aisle. Madge and Rye follow and so on. She knows Peeta is waiting for her at the end of the aisle.

The music changes to her bridal march and her dad begins walking with her down the aisle. Peeta's eyes were wide and on her only. His eyes roamed along her body before meeting her eyes. His smile was huge and made his eyes crinkle.

Once to the front of the altar standing in front of Peeta and the Minister, he dad places her hand into Peeta's.

"Take care of my baby girl, Peeta." tells Peeta softly.

"Always, sir." Peeta replies gently.

He takes both of her hands as her father sits next to her mother. The minister begins the ceremony, her and Peeta stare into each other's eyes, holding hands. They get lost in staring. Faintly listening to what the Minister is saying.

"Peeta would you like to start with your vows?"

Peeta nods and begins to profess his love in a summery and promises of his love and for her. "Katniss, I have loved you since I was five years old and I promise to love you till my last breath. I promise to hold you close every night and kiss your forehead as you drift to sleep. I am the luckiest man and the most privileged to be able to call you mine. I love you with every ounce of my being."

"Peeta, you have always been the closest person in my life that I knew I could never be without. You know me so well and have always known exactly what I need. You allowed me to fall in love with you in my own time and set it at my slow pace till I couldn't help but fall hard and you became a need not a want. I love you and I always will."

"Do you Peeta Mellark take Katniss Everdeen to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I Do"

"And do you Katniss Everdeen take Peeta Mellark as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I Do"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife!" The minister exclaims. "You May now kiss the bride."

Peeta moves his hands from her. He places one around her waist and the other on the back of her neck, gently pulling her closer into him. Katniss leans into his touch her arms wrapped around his waist. His lips soft on hers and she allows her lips to part for him to deepen it. He pulls away smiling. Her smile mirrors his own. The crowd is cheering and clapping enthusiastically. They turn to the crowd and walk back down the aisle with big smiles, holding each other close.

They go out with the photographer to the woods and floral set arch set up for the wedding for pictures. The bridal party joins them. After photos they go to the reception to celebrate their marriage. As they walk in just after cocktail hour ended. Finnick takes the stage as they wait behind double doors for their grand entrance.

"It is my honor to welcome for the first time ever, Mr.& !" Finnick exclaims into the microphone. The double doors opened by and . Peeta and Katniss walk into the Mellarks huge dining hall. The crowd cheers and the walk into the party.

Their first dance song begins to play and the dance floor clears for them to have the spotlight. From the Ground Up by Dan and Shay sounds throughout the room. Her head was resting on Peeta's chest, arms around his neck and his around her small waist.

Katniss was excited for her daddy daughter dance. She had always been a daddy's girl and this was a big step in her life. I loved her first by heartland played.

"My baby girl is a married woman." he father told her sad but proud.

"I'll always be your baby girl. Daddy."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_(Wedding Night!) [Sut chapter warning]_

The party slowed down and Finnick takes the limo and drives them to their hotel where they will stay the night and then go to the airport to fly to Hawaii for their beach honeymoon. They check into their honeymoon suit and go up to the room.

Peeta sweeps Katniss up bridal style in his arms, a shocked squeal leaves her lips. "Peeta!" Katniss squeals.

"I'm carrying you over the threshold." Katniss unlocks the door and Peeta opens the door with her in his arms. He lets the door close and he walks in to find the bed and drops her onto it gently. He pulls her close, kissing her lips, allowing his hands to roam over her body. Her moans of pleasure only stur him on more. His dick becoming hard just from her sounds. Katniss pulls at his buckle on his dress pants. Peeta slowly pulls himself from her touch.

"Katniss, baby slow down." He says breathily. "You dress is too puffy for fast clothes ripping. Annie is coming by tomorrow to pick up your dress to keep safe from our travels. She's also going to drop off our luggage. I don't think we will need clothes till then, huh? Let's get this off you."

"Oh, alright."

Peeta carefully pulls her up and off the bed, spinning her so that her back is to his chest. His skilled finger gently unlace her corset that was kept loosely because of Bug. Once it undone he pulls the dress straps from her shoulders. It falls down in a soft, quick swoosh. Her white lace bra and white lace thong the only thing left covering her.

"I don't think I've ever seen you in a sexy bra and pantie set before."

"Annie gave it to me. Johanna also gave me a light blue set for later. It will be in my luggage. But for now you may enjoy my white bra and pantie set."

"Oh I may?" Peeta say playfully, pulling her hips so that she is flush against his chest. His lips kiss, lick and suck on the sensitive skin of her neck. Katniss moans, turning to face him to unbutton his white button up shirt. Peeta's hands gripped her hips. Their lips locked and tongues fighting for dominance. Katniss moans into his mouth while unbuttoning his shirt. Once all the buttons were unlooped, Katniss pushes it off his shoulders. The unbuttoned white shirt floats to the ground and their kisses intensifies. Katniss pushes him back towards the bed while she unbuckled his belt. Pulling the belt from the loops in his pants, she pushes his pants down and he takes them off after his shoes. Her heels still on her feet she pushes him to sit on the bed. She crawls onto his lap, straddling his hips. Katniss leans further down his body to kiss him. Moving to kiss his neck, she starts grinding her center against his erection. Moans escape Peeta's mouth, only spurring her on.

Peeta flips her back to the mattress expertly from his years of being their schools wrestling champion and record holder. Katniss gasps loudly and laughs as Peeta begins the assault on her breasts with his tongue and lips. From him hovering over her she can see his large erection straining against his boxers. Peeta pulls the lace bra down to take her nipple into his warm mouth. Katniss throws her head back moaning his name.

"Peeta Peeta Peeta oh yes" Katniss moans breathlessly.

When she arched her back he skillfully I clipped her bra. Removing it from he to have better access to her breasts, driving her more wild. She could feel her panties dampen. As if sensing her pleasure, Peeta runs his fingertips lightly over her body till he touches the top of the front of the lace thong. His fingers push past the lace and soft dark hair till he feels her opening.

"Please Peeta" Katniss moans breathily.

"Mmmmmm" Peeta moans in reply, rubbing her clit causing her to arch her back more. Katniss tugs on his boxers to show she wants the off. He moves up and pulls them off, tossing them off the bed. Turning his full attention back to his new wife naked before him, waiting for hid touch to return. He pulled her wet panties from her legs and placed her legs over his shoulder. He grabs her hips, pulling her center toward his waiting mouth. His tongue licks her wet slit causing Katniss to throw her head back moaning for more. He sucks on her clit, moving two of his fingers into her wetness.

"Please yes more ugh Peeta!"

He rubs and sucks on her till she comes. Screaming his name and moaning till she slowly comes down from her high. When she calms down she reaches and grasps his hard cock, causing him to gasp into a moan.

Katniss pulls Peeta over her. Hips to hips, and face to face. Pulling him into the kiss and spreading her legs for him to enter. He positions himself, pushing into her entrance, her walls tighten and move to accommodate his member.

He begins to slowly thrust inside of her. "Oh yes. More faster!" Katniss moans.

"Baby we have all night."

"I'm not gonna last that long, babe."

Peeta starts sucking on her neck, thrusting his hips harder inside her. Rocking into her as he stares into her eyes. She begins to spasm and clench around his dick. Her orgasm milking his own as he cums inside of her. His hot seman shooting inside of her. He pulls out collapsing beside her trying to catch his breath, pulling Katniss into him kissing her head.

"I'm gonna get you a wet towel to clean up." Katniss remains quiet, laying in bed. Peeta comes back with the wet towel and cleans her up then himself. "How are you feeling, I remember you telling Jo and Gale that your morning sickness is bad at night."

"I'm feeling really good right now." She says with a smile. "But I am feeling a lot better than I have been at night."

Peeta crawls back into bed laying beside her, pulling her in close to cuddle with him. "Maybe that's due to the mind blowing orgasms I just gave you."

"That is a very real possibility." Katniss says drifting off to sleep.

"Goodnight my beautiful wife."

_Please continue to review it means so much to writers to hear feedback on their work!:)_

"Goodnight husband."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_[The Morning After the Wedding] _

His eyes fluttered open to see his wife's peaceful face, his wife, to finally be able to call her his own. The sun having not raised very making the sky a blue but not light as the day. Peeta stared at her face, memorizing each line, curve, and crevices. Placing a gentle kiss upon her forehead. He found his hand on her abdomen, where their baby grow. Her eyes flutter open, meeting his blue eyes. He stares into her grey eyes, remembering the wedding and their first time as husband and wife.

"Good Morning, Wifey." Peeta says with a big smile on his face.

"Good Morning, Hubby." Katniss replies smiling just as big.

He leans down to meet her lips for a kiss. Katniss reciprocating the kiss, moans against him, pulling him closer. Her morning nausea rolls in as usual. Her arousal does nothing to calm her queasiness like it had last night. Feeling vomit raise in her throat, Katniss pushes Peeta away and runs into the bathroom with no time to spare before she throws up into the toilet. Peeta races after her calling her name and lowering himself down beside her, taking her hair and holding it away from her face. Katniss continues heaving while Peeta holds her hair and rubs her back comforting her best he can.

After a while she falls back against her husbands chest heavily, fatigue overtaking her. Her eyes close with her head resting against his shoulder. Her breathing was heavy and she was so exhausted regardless of having just awoken from a peaceful sleep. Peeta helped her up and to brush her teeth. He picked her up, carrying her to bed. Laying her back down on the bed he climbs on himself. Cuddling close and kissing her head once more before speaking.

"Baby, you need to start telling me everything about your pregnancy. I feel like I don't know anything. I missed so much. I wanna be completely part of it and be here for you."

"I'm sorry that we couldn't be together at the start of this. I get sick in the morning and feel sick all day, it's really bad at night but I somehow think that sex helped though. I wasn't feeling bad when we're making love last night. I'm tired all the time it seems. My body just aches sometimes. I feel sad sometimes and irritated, and I just don't know why. I promise that I'm gonna tell you more about how I'm feeling. It's just been hard not living together paired with your work hours."

"Oh baby, it's gonna get better. We have two weeks of just us and Rory Hawthorne is supposed to be taking a trial run spot on my team to be helping in the bakery while we are gone. If James and Ben say he does well I'm gonna offer him a permanent position in 3 weeks."

"That means you'll have more time with me?" Katniss asks.

"Yes, I might find more help in the months to come and I want to be able to take a fraternity leave when Bug is born."

"I'd like that"

Peeta kisses her head giving her a gentle squeeze. A knock on the door grabs both of their attentions. Peeta gets up quickly grabbing his underwear from the floor and heading to open the door. He takes a moment to toss Katniss her bridal silk robe and she pulls it on over her naked body. She follows Peeta to the door just as he opens the door to find Annie and Finnick smiling at them.

"Good morning, Mellarks!" Finnick says to them.

"Morning , and should be ." Peeta playfully teases his best friend.

"Can it Mellark. I'm working on it." Finnick says shoving a Mellark's Bakery box into Peeta's hands, walking past him taking in the mess of the room. "Nice mess you've made here, Mellarks." Finnick snarks.

"We had to take advantage of the space." Peeta says confidently.

"Boys, we have 2 hours before the newlyweds have to be at the airport. Where's the dress?" Annie says.

"On the hanger in the bag on the bathroom door." Katniss says. Annie got up to get the dress from the bathroom.

"So you guys get any sleep?" Finnick asked.

"Yes we did." Katniss says pointedly. "I'm pregnant, Finn, I need sleep. We had our fun but we went to sleep after."

"I'm glad you got to enjoy each other's company." Finnick says.

"Oh we enjoyed each other's company thoroughly." Peeta said proudly.

They eat the cheese buns while cleaning up. After checking out of the room, getting in the car that had their pre packed luggage for their honeymoon, Katniss falls asleep on Peeta's shoulder in the backseat.

"How has she been feeling?" Annie ASOS from her seat in shotgun beside Finnick driving.

"Her morning sickness is worse at night but still their in the morning and she feels sick all day though. But after our fun in the sheets last after getting back to our room she wasn't sick. She said this morning us being together probably helped."

"Fuck some good feelings into her, huh?" Finnick says cockily.

"Ya. I'm more worried that traveling doesn't make it worse for her. We talked this morning about how she's feeling. I didn't know much because we weren't together a lot since school ended. With our moms dragging her everywhere planning the wedding and my work hours, made it hard to see each other or talk. I'm gonna hire more help in the bakery. Vick Hawthorn is in training while we are in Hawaii. I'm going to interview for more when we get back to help out in the next for months so I can be with Katniss more. I don't want to be too busy and neglect her."

"Peeta?" Katniss mumbles sleepily from his shoulder.

"What baby?" Peeta says gently to her.

"I don't feel good. I'm so nauseous."

"Do you think that your gonna throw up?"

"I don't usually throw up during the day. My nausea just keeps getting worse."

He kisses her head. "I'm sorry honey. Is there any medication you can take that's save?"

"I'm sure there is but I just haven't gotten anything."

XXXXXX

_On the airplane _

Her head was on his shoulder, sleeping just like it was in the car. He was listening to music and drawing in his sketchbook. It was a detailed sketch of Katniss holding a baby girl. Each detail came from his heart. He allowed the pencil to flow across the page on its own accord.

After a while he wakes Katniss when the flight attendant asks for dinner requests. Giving them each a menu. The flight offers chicken or fish as well as Mac n cheese. The thought of fish revolts Katniss. Katniss can't decide on chicken or Mac n cheese and tears up. Peeta has never known Katniss to cry over trivial things. Being as calm and cool as Peeta is known to be he calms her down by having her ask for chicken and him for Mac n cheese.

Katniss shares equally with him but ends us eating more Mac n cheese then chicken. After that he picks up his drawing while Katniss reads a pregnancy book. She looks up to see his near finished sketch.

A gasp escaped her lips seeing his artwork. It was her long hair a mess from a braid. Her cheeks flush with exhaustion and frustration. Her eyes were glittering with love. Her loose baby hairs framed her face, angled down looking at a sweet adorable baby in her arms. The baby had chubby cheeks, and a sweet smile on her lips, wisps of hair atop her head. Peeta's art never failed to amaze her.

"Oh honey! This is amazing." Katniss whispers after a minute of utter silence.

After sometime of her watching him draw another sketch, she turns her seat into a bed and soon Peeta follows. They adjust their seats to become one big bed to accommodate both of them. Katniss cuddles close to his side and he wraps her in his arms. Sleeping peacefully. Their hours are off during the travel but Kat's morning sickness doesn't fail to wake her. Ripping her from Peeta's warmth and into the airplane bathroom floor while most of the other passengers were asleep.

Coming back to her and Peeta's seats, she crawls back in next to him, hoping she hadn't woken him at all.

"You alright, sweet pea?" Peeta mumbled, keeping his eyes shut.

"Ya just got a little sick. I'm alright now." She whispers, laying her head on his chest. The sounds of the plane flying lulling her back to sleep.

XXXXXXX

_[Getting into hotel room/ honeymoon day1]_

Peeta swiped the key card to their fancy honeymoon suite. Pushing the door opening and sweeping Katniss up in his arms bridal style like he did and the hotel room back in Massachusetts. Walking in with her in his arms and pulling their suitcases behind him while she held the carry ons.

He sets her down and they decide to sit on the big lounge sunning bed on the balcony. The Mellark's had paid for the honeymoon as part of their share of the wedding. Peeta leans back while Kat takes her place between his legs, leaning back against his chest. They look out at their beach view and take some time to relax. It's late in the day and close to dinner. Peeta had everything planned for their honeymoon but also anticipated her pregnancy symptoms which made the trip more flexible.

Right now, he planned the time to relax because they just got to Hawaii. He let Katniss nap on him out on the balcony watching the sun set. He was waiting for the time to wake her for dinner. He planned for their first night to be in their room via room service.

About an hour later the sun has disappeared and Katniss woke up. They ordered pasta and garlic bread up to the room.

After eating dinner, Kat decided she wanted something more. "Can we get chocolate cake?" Katniss asks timidly like they were tight on money or like she didn't know that he could never say no to her.

"Of course, baby." Peeta called room service and ordered his new wife her desired chocolate cake.

Soon she had her chocolate cake and was happy. After cake they took a hot romantic bath together. Her naked wet body pressed against his. They fooled around, touching each other. Multiple orgasms later they make their way into the big hotel bed to make love and fall asleep together.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_[Honeymoon Day 2 and 3] _

Waking up naked next to her husband put a smile on her face. His arms held her close to his warm bare chest. One of his hands settled on her abdomen where their baby is growing. He nuzzled farther into the bed, pulling her with him. Her midsection seemed to barely show. She did not want to grow bigger but also wanted visible proof of the life her and Peeta created. She smiled sweetly before feeling sick and slowly moving away from him and off the bed to be sick in the bathroom. After she finishes and is exhausted she crawls back into bed next to Peeta. He wraps her up in his arms in his sleep.

Katniss falls asleep again with her new husband holding her. A few hours later she wakes up to hi, kissing her neck. It felt like a dream. She still felt sleepy. Her eyes not open but her body reacting to her husband's advances. His hands on her body and him mumbling a good morning to her.

"Good Morning indeed." Katniss moans in consent. She spreads her legs, inviting him between them. His hand slips to her clit. Both of them already naked from the night before.

"Is this okay?" Peeta asks timidly.

"Of course. Peeta I give you permission to take me anytime now that we are married."

Peeta smiles big, continuing his trail down her body. Her moans grow louder as he touches her and kisses the sweet spot on her neck. He moves down her body and replaces his fingers with his lips. She moans louder and slips her fingers through her hair.

He is clearly talented with his tongue. She remembers it at Finnick's party and in his car before. She remembers him explaining that it's not experience just a benefit of two older brothers.

They would teach him tricks, they shared a room so they constantly talked together before Peeta understood what these dirty things meant but as he got older it made sense.

He licks her incessantly till she came hard and her toes curled. She pulls him back up to her face, feeling his erection against her.

He kisses her and she kisses back passionately. Holding his biceps tightly to keep him close to her. He moans when she lowers her hand to his member and grips his hard on. She slowly pumps him just to tease.

"Kat." He moans as a warning.

She moves her hands to his back. Holding his hips with her legs spread for him. He positions his cock at her entrance. He pushes in slowly. Her folds opening and stretching to fit him deep inside of her. He withdrawals and pushes back in. His pace of thrusts increases and Katniss and rolling her hips in time with his thrusts. Katniss pants and moans his name loudly.

"Oh yes Peeta! More! Faster...Faster!" Katniss moans loudly.

Peeta obliges, picking up the pace of his movements inside of her. He quickly finds her g-spot and pounds deeply into her making her cum hard. Her orgasm milks him into his own. Her vaginal walls tightening around him. He comes calling her name.

With heavy breathing he pulls himself from within her and falls to the mattress pulling her against his chest. After resting for a while Katniss stomach growls.

"Is my wife and baby hungry?" Peeta asks.

"Very, my husband."

They get up and decided if they want any beach time they should eat downstairs in the restaurant that is in the lobby. They get dressed and ride the elevator making out till they are caught by an old couple getting on the elevator on the second floor.

Katniss is in a mint green maxi dress with cleavage and a flowing skirt. Peeta is in a light yellow hawiian shirt and tan shorts.

They get seated and order breakfast. Katniss ends up eating Peeta's food after she had so quickly food.

After they eat they take the prepacked beach bag and walked the short walk to the beach. They picked a spot and layer towels down. Katniss made a show of taking her dress off in front of Peeta, revealing her black bikini. Katniss layed down on her towel with sunglasses on. He sits on his towel and pulled his book from their bag.

"Really, hubby? A pregnancy book?" Katniss judgingly asks him.

"I want to be informed about everything going on with you and your body. This way I'll know what to anticipate like mood swings, craving, and pains."

After a while in the sun, Katniss drags Peeta down to the shoreline to play in the waves. They splash and wave jump for a long time. Peeta catches her by the waist, pulling her up and against his body from behind. Katniss squeals and laughs.

They decide that Katniss is hungry again and to find a place to eat lunch. They decide to go to a restaurant a short walk off the beach.

"The salad with that zesty Italian dressing sounds so good." Katniss says to Peeta.

"That's all you want?" Peeta asks.

"Oh and pickles. Do you think they have chocolate cake?"

"Kat, do you hear yourself? You just asked for pickles with zesty Italian salad dressing on your salad?"

"It just sounds so good. Like I've been wanting pickles and just pushing that thought away but I can't anymore. I need pickles."

"I read about this in the pregnancy book. Cravings. You got em. Your supposed to listen to them. It's what the baby needs."

"Not mad about that. I'm loving pickles."

"Then pickles it is."

They order and after a strange look from the waitress they are alone again. They talk about living above the bakery and redecorating.

Soon the waitress comes back with their food and Katniss dives in moaning with the pickles that she dipped in her salad dressing in her moan. Peeta can feel his cock hardening at her sexual teasing.

After eating they go looking through the small shops just off the boardwalk. They find a small shop that has baby items. They find a cute blue onesie with the island's name on it and the shape of the island.

The end up getting it and continue down the rows of shops. Peeta buys a fun light blue ship print tie to wear to the office as well as a purple one with multi colored surfboards on it. They buy Katniss a pink sun dress in a few sizes up so she could wear it even when her belly grows.

They watch the sunset on the beach before going back to the hotel to order room service for dinner. Katniss gets sick an hour after dinner. Peeta stays right by her through it all. Once he can tell she has nothing left he turns on the jacuzzi tub and runs her a bath. He fills it with bubbles and picks her up, laying her in the bath and climbing in behind her.

She leans back against his chest. "Thank you." Katniss breathes.

"It's part of being married. I promise to take care of you and your carrying my baby."

They take a bath and Peeta's fingers slipped between her legs to help her relax in for the night.

XXXX

_[Last Day of Honeymoon]_

Peeta got up early to pack everything up, to have less things for Katniss to stress over. He was up when she woke up and ran into the bathroom to be sick. He helped her through it like he did every time.

They went to the airport and got on the long flight home. Finnick and Annie came to pick them up when they landed after midnight. Dragging themselves lazily, unlocking the bakery and going up to the loft.

"First night in our bed together and I don't think we have any energy to have sex." Peeta says exhaustedly, climbing into bed with Katniss already laying down waiting for him.

"Sorry. Maybe tomorrow morning."

He pulls he into his chest and she nuzzles her head into him, getting comfortable. They drift off to sleep holding each other.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_[ August 1st. Katniss 4 months/ 13 weeks Preggers]_

Katniss stood, staring at herself in the mirror in her bedroom. She could see her midsection had grown. This morning Peeta had said it was the size of a lemon according to his book.

Peeta was working in the bakery. He was getting time in now to take off when the pregnancy got closer to the end and the baby came.

She was getting dressed to go to brunch with Annie. She awoke to a text from her asking to do brunch.

Katniss put on a short yellow sundress and flip flops. She walks down stairs where the steps end in the bakery's kitchen. Ben and James are busy working around the kitchen. Ben looks up from mixing a bowl of green icing.

"Good morning Mrs. Mellark." Ben says with a smile.

"Good morning, Ben." Katniss says.

"Morning, Mrs. Mellark." James says, shutting the oven. "Fresh batch of cheese buns just went in, should be ready soon."

"Thank you, James." Katniss says. She quietly points to the store front door, a silent question that the boys understood and nodded. They knew she was asking if her husband was working the front.

She thanks them and heads out to the storefront. Her husband is there at the register talking to Annie. Annie notices her and waves politely making Peeta turn to see Katniss. Seeing her made his eyes light up and his smile widen.

"Morning, love." Peeta says, pulling Katniss into his arms. They share a sweet chaste kiss. She says hi to Annie and they take a seat at one of the storefront windows.

"How have you been?" Annie asks.

"Tired. Sick. Bored." Katniss says half joking. "Peeta wants to paint the nursery but he's still working so we are waiting to start that. We finished moving in upstairs. I don't know what to do now."

"I know how you feel about being bored. Finn has been down by the docks. I don't know what to do with myself this summer. I start teaching in August but I can't do lesson plans till they let me know what grade I'm teaching."

"Have you heard anything on Jo?"

"She's 6 months now. Oh! That reminds me" Annie reaches into her purse and pulls out an envelope. "Here is your invitation to her gender reveal party. I just saw her last night when she gave me mine. I told her I was seeing you this morning."

Annie hands a white envelope over to Katniss. She opens it to find a tie dye baby pink and baby blue card paper. The card reads…"Hawthorne baby gender reveal party Saturday August 10th at 1pm." Katniss can tell that Posy, Gale's youngest sister must have made these.

"This is exciting." Katniss says.

"I may just have to trick Finn into getting me pregnant." Annie jokes.

"Join the club all your friends are doing it." Katniss jokes back.

"Finnick wants to wait a year after we get married. He hasn't given any indication of getting married soon."

"Give him time." Katniss tells Annie.

"Who needs time?" Peeta asked setting a plate of cheese bund down with a coffee for Annie and milk for Katniss.

"Finnick. Hasn't asked Annie to marry him yet and she's feeling left behind by her friends." Katniss explains.

"Everyone is getting married and having babies. Finnick seems to be in no rush or interest. I want to start our life together." Annie says.

"Kat is right. Give him time. He might be saving money for a ring." Peeta says.

"His family is rich. He's set up for life. You're his best friend, Peet, what's he planning? You have to know something." Annie desperately accuses.

Peeta smiles. "I know what he's planning but I can't tell you. All I can say is that you need to be patient. " He winks and walks back to the counter.

"At least now I know he's thinking about it." Annie says.

XXXX

"Katniss we gotta get going!" Peeta calls from the hall as he walks into their bedroom.

He finds Katniss looking in the mirror. Her belly prominent in the blue dress she's wearing. He walks over behind her, settling his hands on her hips.

"Is that what I think it is?" He asks.

"If you think it's a baby bump then yeah." Peeta's hands find her bump and hold it, feeling where their baby is growing.

Katniss turns in his arms. She grabs his blue tie to straighten it before pushing it back against his pink shirt.

They leave for the Hawthorn's ranch that is just outside the city. Walking in, they see the house decorated in pink and blue.

An hour into the party starting they all gathered in the backyard to reveal the sex of Johana and Gale's baby. Jo and Gale gathered in front of everyone with a black balloon that had blue or pink confetti.

On the count of three they pop the balloon. The room is filled with screams of joy and the happy couple has big smiles, pulling each other in for a sweet kiss. Blue confetti falls all around them to the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8 **_

_Katniss 5 months pregnant _

They had a doctors appointment today and Peeta worked the early morning shift so that he could have a clean conscience of not working the rest of the day.

Sitting in the office, Peeta held her hand and she looked around the waiting room. There was a woman that was alone filling out paperwork and then another woman that was clearly heavily pregnant.

"Katniss Mellark" the nurse called them in and lead them to a room. They waited for the doctor and when he came in and did a routine checkup and then asked if they wanted to know the gender of their baby.

The doctor wrote it down, giving them an envelope. They passed it on to her sister Prim so that her and Annie could plan the gender reveal party.

Annie and Prim were so excited and planned a beautiful party. They decorated the bakery store front in pink and blue. Peeta made pink and blue cookies, cupcakes and other bakery treats.

Within 2 weeks the party date had arrived and they got dressed to go down to the storefront. Peeta was in a blue shirt and pink tie and Katniss was in a pink maternity dress with blue flats as well as other blue accessories like her necklace and earrings, and bracelet.

Walking down to the storefront they saw friends and family arriving. Annie and Prim each came up to hug Katniss. Finnick shook Peeta's hand and hugged Katniss. After mingling with everyone and Gale and Jo arriving, they all gathered around a small round table with a cake on it.

Peeta's assistants made this cake from his recipes. It was filled with the pink or blue icing. The icing that covered the outer layer of cake was a mixed tie dye spread pink and blue icing.

Peeta was proud of the work his employees had done. Made him feel better about leaving them with the bakery closer to the end of his wife's pregnancy.

Him and Katniss stood behind the cake and everyone watched them both hold the knife and cut the cake to expose pink filling pour out of the cake.

Peeta pulled Katniss in kissing her in front of all their family and friends. Everyone was cheering and happy. Their parents hugged them and congratulated them. Peeta's dad was so proud that his 3rd son was having a girl.

"You're the first Mellark to have a girl in the last 34 years." Mr. Mellark tells his son.

"It was an interesting mix in their gene pool considering I only had my girls and you only had 3 boys." Mr. Everdeen said to Mr. Mellark.

The party continued and Peeta and Katniss ended up talking to Jo and Gale.

"So you're having a girl and we are having a boy." Gale said a little awkward trying to start a conversation. Annie and Finnick were also amongst the group.

"It'll be adorable. They'll be best friends." Annie says.

"If our little girl is as cute as her mother then I'll have to chase the boys away, let alone a family friend's boy." Peeta tells everyone. His arm around his wife's waist.

"In that case, I will raise my son to be a gentlemen." Gale says laughing lightly with the group.

They tease Finnick and Annie about them needing to get married and join them in the parents club. Finnick plays it off much to Annie's dismay.

After a while everyone leaves. Peeta sends Katniss upstairs to the apartment to rest. He stays downstairs helping Finnick, Annie, Prim, and Mr. and clean up. The remaining friends and family sent him upstairs after only a few minutes.

He found Katniss on the couch with a bowl of salad, watching the news. He sat next to her and she shifted into his side.

"So how are my girls?" Peeta asks with a huge smile.

"We're good. I'm excited. As long as the baby is healthy, I'll be happy. Little annoyed you were right considering your family tree."

"Just shows how different I am from my family."

"Rye and Prim seem to be getting along."

They slowly fall into silence. Katniss drifting in and out of consciousness against his chest. Peeta takes the salad bowl from her limp hand, placing it on the floor.

The news anchor announces breaking news. Katniss head moves up to his shoulder, her interest piqued.

The news anchor starts to show a big storm coming for select districts.

"The following districts will be affected by this severe storm, 11,8, and district 12 will be most heavily impacted due to the coastline in the district. The storm which we have now named tropical storm Cortney. More on this after the commercial break."

Katniss sat up. A protective hand on her bump.

"Peeta… we are only 30 minutes from the coastline of 12."

"It'll be alright, baby."

The news came back on, explaining that the storm was to arrive over the Wednesday and last till Friday. They expected damage but not to sever like when district 4 had to be evacuated a few years back.

Peeta dragged his wife to bed. He listened to her worries and he talked her down. Peeta held her close, kissing her neck to distract her from stressing.

"We will prepare for the storm tomorrow. Would you feel more comfortable if Prim stayed with us through the storm?"

"No. I'll be worrying either way. Although we could just get paint and finally build the boxes of furniture for the nursery. Spend our time stuck inside, getting some things done." Katniss decides.

"Whatever you want, love."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

The storm had moved in fast. Ben, James, Vick, Rory, and Peeta Lined the bakery in sandbags like all the other buildings in town. They also boarded up the windows. Peeta stalked them up with more than enough food. Katniss's dad brought a lot of her favorite meats for them.

So now they lay in bed together that night listening to the rain slam the roof. Peeta's hands were on her baby bump, gently rubbing to keep her calm. She had been a ball of anxiety all day. When the storm started, Katniss paced the living area. Peeta had come up from the bakery to get her for dinner. He decided to cook and eat down in the bakery's kitchen, thinking it might make cat feel better to see it more than the small mostly boarded windows. He kept a small window in the kitchen visible.

Peeta lulls her to sleep in soft hums, kisses, and rubbing her baby bump. He soon follows her into sleep.

By morning the rain hadn't let up. Thunder was rolling and lightning illuminating the room through the "X" Silhouette of the wood boards.

Katniss rips herself from Peeta's arms and ran to the bathroom as soon as she sat up. Peeta followed her into that bathroom, pulling her hair to hold behind her head while speaking softly and rubbing her back. Once she's all out of stomach contents he helps her up to her feet.

He keeps his arms around her while she brushes her teeth. He gets her the grey cardigan she keeps hung on their bedroom door. Peeta wraps it around her shoulders and on their was to the door leading down to the bakery kitchen, he grabs her blanket from the couch and follows her down the stairs. Peeta pulls out one of the wooden stools for her to sit on and wraps the blanket around his wife.

Peeta pours her a glass of orange juice and puts in front of her. Katniss drinks sips of it slowly. Peeta starts making cheese buns and bacon for breakfast. The bacon is finished first and Peeta laughs lightly as Katniss purposely makes "om nom nom" noises as she chews the bacon.

"Feeling any better?" Peeta asks her, turning around to face her at the table.

"A bit I guess."

Katniss got up from the long center table to look out of the window. She watched the harsh winds blow the strong rain. Thunder had been rolling since before they went to bed last night. Peeta came up behind her to wrap his arms around her from behind. Peeta kissed her head and held her belly. The timer beeped for the cheese buns to be taken out of the oven.

Katniss are all but 2 of the cheese buns that Peeta made. He ate those 2.

After breakfast, they went back up stairs to paint the nursery. Peeta let Katniss start the solid pink walls, while he started the mural of a lush Forest on the wall that would have nothing to block it. Katniss only worked for a few minutes before leaving Peeta to do it alone. She sat in the bakery, watching the storm. Peeta canned up the paint once his base coat was done and in boarded and opened the upstairs window to air it out. That night before bed Katniss pulled Peeta in for a long kiss wrapping her legs around him. Her pregnancy had not slowed down her libido as much as they thought.

The storm continued on even once they got to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

Katniss woke up and for the first time since she got pregnant, she felt ok. She didn't feel her usual morning sickness. Taking advantage of not feeling sick, she snuggled into her husband's warmth. He squeezed back gently. Peeta kisses her head softly.

They cuddle for a while, listening to the rain. Eventually, Peeta gets up to make breakfast. After a few minutes, Katniss gets up to meets her husband downstairs. The rain is steadily pouring and wind still hasn't let up. She rubs her belly slowly while listening to Peeta ramble about names.

"Jessica, Olivia, Gabriella, Samantha…. Kat. Katniss." Peeta realized his wife wasn't listening.

"I'm sorry. I zoned out."

"What's on your mind, darling?"

"I was just thinking about the next few months."

"Excited or Scared?"

"You know me so well, Peet. I guess I'm both." They share a laugh and Peeta sets the cheese buns into the oven. "It's just... it's going by so fast. This pregnancy. I have 4 months left. In 4 months we'll have baby. In 4 months we'll be parents, responsible for a life. Peet, we just finished high school and now we have a business to run and starting our family."

Peeta walks around the counter to his wife, kissing her head. "I know, babygirl. It's a lot, but isn't it wonderful?" Peeta asks. "We get to skip college and all the boring parts. Our life together is starting early, sweetheart."

"You're right. I'm a mess right now. This storm is giving me too much time to think about everything and I'm getting sick of being stuck inside. You know how I hate being trapped indoors. I know I can't go hunting when I'm nearly 6 months pregnant but, at least when it's nice out I can go for a walk with Prim or sit outside on the porch with Annie."

"What can I do to help keep you sane?"

"Could we just relax upstairs today?"

"Of course. Movie date marathon like when we were dating?"

This got Katniss to smile. "Yeah"

"I'll bring your cheese buns upstairs."

They share a kiss and Katniss turns to head upstairs. They cuddled and watched movies all day like their rainy day dates back in high school.


End file.
